Just A Dream
by BVBridesmaid-Commander
Summary: Marie loved Paul. But after walking in on something,she learns to stand on her own two feet and raise her son. Paul always loved Marie. Paul never knew what he lost until it left.: D New Title! WILL BE BETTER CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON SCOUT'S Honor!
1. Apologizing

**Just a little idea for all you Paul x Oc lovers!Should I make this into a story? Whatever you say goes! I would love for someone to draw Marie! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**«°»**

Marie felt the light wind of La Push Beach run over her skin,tossing her long wavy black hair,this way and that.

"Marie?"

She looked up at the dropped dead gorgesnous of her boyfriend,Paul.

Marie knew he cheated,what man didn't,knew he was still a playing but she didn't care,she fifteen,old enough to make a she knew she loved Paul and maybe somewhere in him,he loved her.

Cross Your Fingers...

"Hey",she replied softly and holding out a hand,she pulled him down between her legs,his manhood growing hard under her sixteen ear old hand.

He settled behind her when Marie suddenly had the urge to touch him and pet him and so she did.

She felt rather then heard his pleasurable sigh as she started to pick up the pace before stopping suddenly

"Oh Marie",he growled,"Damn you!"

His breath was husky against her ear as he licked and sucked her throat.

"Pa- Paul"

He growled and dug a finger into her shorts,cupping her smooth mound.

"You're so wet,Marie",he growled,"Just for me,my own sweet pussy!"

"Please Paul",she gasped,bobbing on his rough finger.

He laughed and toyed her nipple with his other hand.

"I saw you last night",he whispered,breathless,"Undressing"

"Who were you doing it for?"

He pressed mercilessly on her spot.

"Paul I'm gonna-"

"Not until I say so",he growled.

"Answer!",he yelled.

"It was for you,I saw you outside my window",she gasped.

"Horny Little Slut aren't yah?!",he growled.

"Well I'm not happy!"

He pushed her off and ripped off her pants and licked hungrily at her wet pussy.

"Paul please I need- I need-I need-"

"What do you need",he gasped.

"Tell me",he begged.

"You!",she cried.

He started-

* * *

Marie Calvinism flew awake and shook slightly as her juices ran down her leg.

She stood up and crept across the floor and into a hallway where another door areas at the end of the hallway.

*Gears-Way Eagles was on a silver banner and under that a gorgeous brown and silver eagle drawn by her son,Paul Jr. Samual Calvinism.

She was worried for her son,the strain of not having a father made his life even more hectic and yet she wanted him to be the football and artist and good person he had been in sixth,seventh and eight living in Pennsylvania where everyone had a daddy.

Leaning over the bed,she kissed Paul's cheek.

"I'm so sorry baby"

* * *

**Awesome!That was so much fun!Now if you would like me to update please review an Tell me or if you're shy PM me! :) Thank you for reading!**


	2. Going Home

**Just a little idea for all you Paul x Oc lovers!Should I make this into a story? Whatever you say goes! I would love for someone to draw Marie!**

= **IMPORTANT:MARIE IS 19,WHILE PAUL JR. IS FOUR! =**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**«°»**

Marie heard the stomps of her son as he raced into the room.

"Mama a person in here!",the child squealed.

Marie smiled and pulled the baby into her lap.

"This is Marie Calvinism speaking,how may I help you?"

_"Hey Marie,it's me,Seth_"

"_Don't hang up!"_

That made Marie pull her thumb back from from the black button with the red phone on it

_"Dad,he's- he's,Dad' s dead,Marie"_

Marie dropped the phone and it shattered on the aluminum floor.

"Mommy!"

Marie felt tears run down her face.

No!He her only father figure..he couldn't be..._dead._

Pushing past her son she started to get dress and packing suitcases at the same time._  
_

She was going home.

* * *

Paul knew this was killing Seth and Leah,yeah Leah was a bitch,and yeah Seth was too bubbly for a guy but he knew how hard it was to loose something so placed his arm over his eyes and moaned remembering _her._

She had always been shy and beautiful and quiet and smart and her hair.

That what he loved most about her,was her hair.

How it shifted in the sunlight,from brown to mahogany,how her eyes always seemed to light up she saw him.

The Pack had always wondered who the mysterious "Marie Calvinism" was.

He smiled remembering...

Marie _smiling._

Marie _singing._

Marie _laughing._

He loved remembered how he cheated on her and how she knew it,yet was still there until...

* * *

- Past -

Paul knocked on the door.

"Hey Smexy",Heather said waltzing out in a skirt so far up her ass he could see her wet pussy and a shirt that squeezed her blobs so high,it wasn't even a shirt.

"I have set up a play date!"

Play date?

Heather was Marie's sister and liked him so much.

He gulped when she trapped his hand and lead it to her pussy.

"Come inside"

Paul felt her orgasm still around him.

He knew Marie's shift ended in six minutes but started a round with Heather again,he pussy just so tight and available.

"Oh,Paul,Paul,baby",Heather gasped,squeezing,when the door opened.

"Oh",Marie gasped,stumbling back at the sight before her.

"Get out!",Heather yelled,"We're busy"

Heather flipped them over and started to move up and down.

* * *

- Present -

"Oh,baby,where are you?",He whispered,tears running down his cheeks.

He knew how bad he'd hurt her,but he needed her.

* * *

**This is a very hot fanfic! $o Please Review,shy PM me,if you have idea's go for it!**


	3. Just Checking

**Just a little idea for all you Paul x Oc lovers!Should I make this into a story? Whatever you say goes! I would love for someone to draw Marie!**

= **IMPORTANT:MARIE IS 19,WHILE PAUL JR. IS FOUR! =**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**«°»**

_Mother is God in the Eyes of A Child_

"What?",Maggie yelped.

"Shuush!",Marie.

The two woman stood behind *Errata Clinic,Maggie smoking leisurely on a cigarette.

Maggie had been in the same boat as Marie when they first met and had stuck together ever since,helping with college,dates,etc. Marie felt the white lab coat tutter around her as the wind blew.

"What are you going to do?!",Maggie asked,"I mean if you go back you'll see _him _but if you don't you'll be really hurt not being at the funeral."

"I'm going,but I need you to come with me!",Marie said,desperately.

There was strength in numbers after all.

Maggie sighed,"I'll take pity on you,this once."

* * *

"Are we there yet!?",Paul Jr. exasperated

"Soon sweetheart",as the anxious mother kissed his head.

"Attention"

"_We are descending,please all moving passengers take your seats"_

_"Thank You"_

"Ahh",the little boy squealed.

"I'm gonna drive a BIG plane just like this,Momma!",the boy laughed,flying a toy jet around.

That's what he wanted the most:To Be In The Air Force

She ruffled his hair and smiled,"So you'll be my knight in shinning armor?"

"No mommy I'll be _the _knight and shining armor",he replied,still smiling.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek,"Love you"

* * *

Paul pstared at the clashing water,counting in his head that was wrong.

Girlfriend run off?

Check.

Life is screwed up?

Check.

Vamps were real?

Check.

* * *

**Oh! That is sooo sweet!I know it takes a long time to finish but I wanted to give her this job because a lot of single mom fanfics have them working at Diners.(No offense to those who do,just wanted to do something original)(what ever that means)**


	4. Imprintation Upon Arrivation

**Just a little idea for all you Paul x Oc lovers!Should I make this into a story? Whatever you say goes! I would love for someone to draw Marie!**

= **IMPORTANT:MARIE IS 19,WHILE PAUL JR. IS FOUR! = (not so anymore)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**«°»**

_Mother is God in the Eyes of A Child_

Marie led Paul off the plane and picked him up,his warm body a comfort to her,how could she be back here after she'd sworn never to come back...

* * *

- Back - to - Back -

_Marie flew through the house and busted out the back door,her brown suitcase hung on her pinkie finger and her map to get to University of Pennsylvania stuck securely under her arm._

_Tears ran down her cheeks as she drove her red Toyota truck across the state line._

_Fingers Uncrossed._

_She allowed the truck to swerve into a ditch as she laid over and cried._

_Tears dripped to the floorboards as she realized how much this killed her,did you expect to marry him?_

_The child in her stomach kicked against her stomach._

_"I'm so sorry,babé",she whispered._

_She leaned against the steering wheel before entering the road._

_She accomplished what it took eight people years too in two years,night and day classes,her baby on top she fought but now she was goin' back to Hell._

* * *

Marie entered the familiar Toyota,she'd shipped it back to Forks and had played Donté fifty dollars to keep it until she could call it up to Pennsylvania.

"So this is the legendary Toyota?",Magive asked,cocking an eyebrow as Marie started down the road.

"Are ya kidding?!",Marie replied,"I built,SJ from the ground up!"

"What's SJ stand for?",Maggie wondered as they wove down the muddy green road.

"So Jealous",Marie laughed,"I was thirteen when I started building it,that was when Billy could walk and Old Clearwater could make it out to the °Direwolf Shed"

"So many plans,I was going to go to American River's College,reopen Direwolf Shed but then someone decided I was special enough to be their mommy",Marie coined,giving Paul a one armed hug.

Marie passed the line separating the Reservation and Forks cool winter air running through her hair.

* * *

Maggie watched as twenty years of hard work and study ran off her face as they entered the wasn't that Marie wasn't pretty,no,she was a Victoria Secret Super Model but how hard she'd worked had put strain on her,strain she fought had to keep hidden from her son.

Maggie loved Pennsylvania,it's bright skies and rich history but the beauty of La Push,escaped it second to none.

Maggie love cool weather and mysterious forest,she like it,being _here._

But Maggie was on a mission and that was to help her friend through the trailing months not-oh!

Large chocolate brown eyes peeked through the forest,making Maggie shiver as they stared at her for only a minute,when a wolf howled.

* * *

Jacob recognized the Red Toyota immediately and stumbled back,his jaw dropping.

_So,beautiful **(meant to not be grammerly correct)**_

_"What's up,Boss?",_Seth asked.

_"I-I just imprinted!"_

Seth let loose a playful howl,_"Good one boss"_

_"I'm not lying"_

_"Hey,uh,Seth I saw a red truck"_

_"There are a lot of red trucks around here..."_

_"I think..I think it's Marie's"_

_"Marie?",_the sound of their Alpha made them both jump.

_"Seth"_

He'd already phased.

* * *

**Hmm that was fun! I hoped you all liked this chapter! Plz Read and Review!**


	5. Facing the Pack

**Just a little idea for all you Paul x Oc lovers!Should I make this into a story? Whatever you say goes! I would love for someone to draw Marie! I decided to do something differentiate!**

**Sam - Emily**

**Jacob - ?**

**Seth - Nessie**

**Quil - Claire**

**Colion - ?**

**Brady - ?**

**Leah - ?**

**Paul - ?**

**Embry - ?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**«°»**

_Mother is God in the Eyes of A Child_

Sam clenched his hands into fist as Paul entered the kitchen.

Paul was Sam's second in command,his greatest ally and friend,a though he was a hot head he knew to get the job now,Sam's fist shattered the glass cup held in his hand.

"What's up,guys?",Paul asked.

Seth was close to bounding at him,Nessie tight hold was the only thing keeping him from grabbing his throat.

A minute passed when no one said a word,the tick- tock of the clock above the stove grinding at Seth's nerves.

"No,Seth!",Nessie cried as Seth lunged at his pack-brother.

Paul's head snapped back as Seth's fist connected with his cheek.

"What the he'll,you bastard!",Paul growled.

Sam wrapped his arms under Seth' s armpits, and over his shoulder's.

"You bastard!",Seth yelled,"You hurt her!"

"Hurt who?",Paul asked,confused.

Sam's voice was as hard as iron as he replied,"My Sister,Marie"

Marie?

Marie as in...Marie Marie?

The word "Marie" made Paul trinkle with delight,his girl was comin home.

"Where is she!?",he begged.

When a soft tap came at the door.

* * *

**Oh! That was too fun! Well it's official surgery Thursday.- sigh - **

**So ****Hmm that was fun! I hoped you all liked this chapter! Plz Read and Review!**


	6. Facing the Family

**Just a little idea for all you Paul x Oc lovers!Should I make this into a story? Whatever you say goes! I would love for someone to draw Marie! I decided to do something differentiate!**

**Sam - Emily**

**Jacob - ?**

**Seth - Nessie**

**Quil - Claire**

**Colion - ?**

**Brady - ?**

**Leah - ?**

**Paul - ?**

**Embry - ?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**«°»**

_Mother is God in the Eyes of A Child_

Marie stopped the truck beside the small log cabin and got it.

It had not changed since she'd left.

The large trees that increased the area of the house,the fields of wild flowers and lush green grass,she remembered how she used to run through that grassy field and play with her siblings,she remembered how Sam had become distant,how her mother- figure had left for a souvenir shop owner,how it had pushed her father,Maul Uley,deeper into alcohol and drug abuse.

She gave a small,sad smile as she thought of her overprotective brother and her bitch sister.

She'd left Maggie and PJ at the house she was staying at,afraid of their reactions to find out about him and she would nor allow PJ to be hurt by that.

Sighing she looked down at what she was wearing.

A long vanilla coat that went to the end of her butt,a blood red t-shirt and long light blue jeans with knee high boots hidden under her pants,a tattoo of a wolf was on the right side of her waist,in a dark blue,a full moon reflected in his eyes.

She'd have to do.

She smooth herself out and tapped softly on the door,a side of her hoped they wouldn't answer.

Marie was expecting Sam,so she answered with a small smile on her face,her heart skipped a frightened beat when she saw who was standing there.

"You look surprised to see me"

Marie felt a visceral response deep in her womb a she stared into Paul Lahore's brown eyes,not wanting to she remembered Paul as she'd left him their first night,asleep amid tangled sheets,dark lashes lying softly on sharp cheekbones,rough beard shading the rugged planes and hollows of his face.

"How have you been all these years?"

His rough voice raised gooseflesh on her flesh,remembering how he'd used that memorizing voice to murmur his approval a she stroked and caressed his powerful body,measuring the breadth of his shoulders with her palms and teasing the now not there hair on his chest with her fingertips.

He stood quietly in front of her,patiently waiting for her all of his attention was focused on her as it had been many years ago.

_Crossed Fingers_

She tried to speak,but her hear was caught in her throat.

He'd been patient that night,too,coaxing 'd been heartsick,feeling unloved and unwanted,after she'd found her sister with her boyfriend,Chase Baldwin,she'd wanted revenge against her and him.

Marie tried to shut her eyes,to shut out the too-vivid memories,but in her mind's eye she remembered the soft play of light and shadows on his face above her and the fierce look of desire in his had never felt more cherished that night or any other night then in his bed.

"Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes,but those memories she had kept at bay for years,but now,in flesh and blood he stood before her,they rushed back with rushing clarity.

She remembered most the urgency of his need, how it had healed her heady feelings as she had realized this man craved her body like a dying man craved water in the soothing balm of his raspy voice as he extolled the pleasure he found in the petal softness of her ,breathless laughter,that had tumbled from he lips as she revealed in the power of knowing he could not get his feel of her,how he would never get enough of her would always want to taste her,love _her._

She would never forget the satisfied masculine sound in his throat as he felt how wet and ready she was for him,at his urging,she'd wrapped her long legs around his lean,whipcorn hips as he moved inside her,in her throes of passion,she'd gripped landfills of his thick black hair,running her fingers through the sides,gasping with every touch,no matter how shy or tentative.

Her glance skipped to his remembered bowed lips that had been soft to the touch,her first kiss stolen by him,so tender it made her throat ache with hushed tears.

There was no softness in them now,his lips were pressed flat and bracketed by deep grooves,his eyes,deep set and brown,scrutinizing every detail of her face.

He was wearing low cut off's that hung off his hips,his abs,oh God his abs,were a six pack stretching across his stomach,naked of all hair.

Her knees felt rubbery and she stiffened them,she had to stand tall..

"We need to talk",said Paul.

"I have nothing to say to you",she replied,with venom in her voice,as she brushed past him,her hair flying.

Catching her arm,he whispered in her ear,pulling her against his chest,

"Don't you?"

She felt all rational thought leave her head as his his lips planted a kiss on her lips.

What are you _doing? _

She jerked away and hurried around him and towards the kitchen,it was right where she'd left it all those years ago.

"Sam?",she whispered.

They all looked up,no surprise on their faces,although tears fell down Sam's cheeks.

"Mary-bell?",Sam whispered.

"How you doing,sweetie?",Marie replied,giving him a smile as tears escaped her eyes.

Sam threw his arms around her and started to cry as she comforted,he mumbled a jamble of unknown words._Sorry...Couldn't...Protect You..._

"It's alright,Sammy,It's alright"

Sam continued to hold her.

"No it isn't",he whispered against her neck.

* * *

"Thank you",Marie said,softly to Emily.

She placed the small glass into Sam's large hand and gave him a smile.

The Boys had cleared out leaving,Kim,Marie,Claire,Reneseme,Emily and Sam at Sam's place.

Although Emily wasn't the firecracker Leah was,she was gentle and sweet and Marie could tell they loved one another with ever fiber of their being,something she was jealous and happy for.

"Now that I've stopped acting like a baby,where have you been all this time?",Sam asked,wiping his cheeks.

"I've been in Philadelphia,she smiled,I've got my college degree,and you'll never guess!?"

"I bet I won't",he mocked.

"I'm a Doctor,Sammy!",she laughed,eyes light.

"A doctor!",Sam gasped.

"We'll have a party tomorrow evening!",Emily said,smiling.

Emily,Kim and Renessme hurried into the livingroom to decide how,when and where it would be.

"Now,Sam said,in a low voice,I think it's time you told us _everything"_

* * *

**Mm! How's that! for long chapter!The Packs are Beta'd!**

**Sam and Jacob lead!**

**Oh! That was too fun! Well it's official surgery Thursday.- sigh - **

**So ****Hmm that was fun! I hoped you all liked this chapter! Plz Read and Review!**


	7. Revelations

**Just a little idea for all you Paul x Oc lovers!Should I make this into a story? Whatever you say goes! I would love for someone to draw Marie! I decided to do something differentiate!**

**Sam - Emily**

**Jacob - ?**

**Seth - Nessie**

**Quil - Claire**

**Colion - ?**

**Brady - ?**

**Leah - ?**

**Paul - ?**

**Embry - ?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**«°»**

_Mother is God in the Eyes of A Child_

Sam tightly gripped Marie's hand as she lead him into a small house,right beside the woods.

"_Good,it'll be easier to keep an eye on her"_

She'd said to not be mad at her and to keep his opinions to himself as she opened the door.

A young woman with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes was watching Spongebob with a little boy with russet color skin,he seemed very interested in the whimsical cartoon,singing along with the pirate...until he saw Marie.

"Mommy!",the little boy shouted jumping out of the woman's arms.

"How's mommy's solider?",Marie asked,hugging him tightly.

"So you're the mysterious Sam Uley?",the woman asked.

"Maggie Senza",she said,hold in out her hand,laughing at his precarious look.

"Come on,PJ",Maggie said,"Let's get you dressed and ready for bed"

"Oh",the boy complained,but ran towards a white door yelling,"BUBBLE BATH!"

Marie shook her head at Maggie.

"Don't look at me,he's your kid",Maggie laughed.

"I'm going to make sure Spongebob,hasn't killed himself",Maggie said with a pointed look at Sam.

"That's him",she said,"Paul Jr. Samuel Calvinism"

"Calvinism?"

Sam asked,head cocked to the side.

"I found my real mother,Marie replied,she was dying of breast cancer"

"Oh,Marie,I'm so-"

"Don't say that!",she yelled,"Don't say that when you know you don't mean it!"

She broke away from his hug and turned to the sink,her hands clenched tight around the counter.

"What-what are you going to do about _her?"_

"I don't know yet",she sighed,turning around to look at him.

"Will you stay?",Sam asked,putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure",she replied,kissing his cheek.

"Go- Go on home,Emily needs you more then I do"

- BittingRedRagon -

Paul stared out the window,not really looking,his eyes tracing the trees of the area.

He'd been in the living room the whole time.

Seth had refused to look at him,Leah had glared daggers at him while everyone else seemed torn between Paul and the Clearwaters.

"Well you've destroyed my sis's life and she's moved on?",Seth said amazed.

"Seth,you're ruining the serious atmosphere",Embry snapped,popping him on the back of the head.

"Well we won't need to wait for a long time for another serious atmosphere",Leah sighed.

"What'd ya mean?",Quip asked.

"You heard Emily,Leah sighed,the Bonfire's ta morrow"

* * *

**So ****Hmm that was fun! I hoped you all liked this chapter! Plz Read and Review!**

**Im like dying! of hurt! I know this chapter wasn't very long but I just wanted to update! 8-)**


	8. Taking Care of Business

**Waz Up! All My People! Well the surgery was a "success" ( yah ) EXAM are alllll week but I am still going to update,just gotta get back in the motion of things!0h zay I hope u like this chapter! I hope u all Review or whatever! **

**Haters = Flames = Fire = Snores**

**Likers = Favs,Alerts,= Ice Cream and Cookies**

**So Either Ways Good XP**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Mother Is God In The Eyes Of A Child_

Marie smoothed the yellow Spongebob shampoo through Paul's hair,smiling softly as the boy blew bubbles in her direction.

"Mommy,guess what?",Paul squealed,watching as the rubber duck floated atop the water.

"Close your eyes",Marie said,before pouring warm water onto his head.

"Mommy,guess what!?",Paul repeated.

"What?",she finally sighed,stopping momentarily.

"We're goin to a party,Momma!",he yelled.

His voice echoed off the walls as he dove and played in the sparkling blue water,violet scented bubbles bouncing out the side of the tub.

"Would you like to go to a party?",Marie asked curious.

Paul had always been shy and uncomfortable in public,maybe here it would be different-

"_No!In two months,after the funeral,I'm gone!",_she thought,shaking her head furiously.

"Mom?",Paul asked.

It was the sound of his voice,soft,pitiful and weak that made her look up quickly.

"Paul"

"Maggie!",Marie yelled,racing out of the bath tub and into the hallway,Paul's naked body in her arm' s.

"What is-"

"Get his inhaler!",Marie yelled,rushing him to the couch.

Marie set to work placing him on the couch and pumping air into him.

He coughed dryly and turned over,"Hey Mommy"

"Hey,baby",she whispered back,smoothing his hair out.

- BittingRedRagon -

Sam stared down at the tiny cell phone in his large hand,his nephew stared up at him,his mother's beautiful smile bright beside him.

"Sam"

He looked up and gave Emily a smile,slowly it slipped off his face.

ScarsScars_Scars_

So long,stretching from the side of her face down around towards the other side of her waist.

He looked down,hate bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sam?"

"Sam,look at me",she whispered,placing a hand on his cheek,turning his face towards her.

- BittingRedRagon -

He pulled Emily even closer to his chest as the cold night wind wrestled with the ocean blue curtains,the moon danced on Emily's breast creating shadows in the moonlight,the soft glow of the lamp beside her mixing her brown eyes with folds and red.

"Emily?",he spurred as he held one of the ghostly moon white orb in his palm.

She gave a small moan and whispered as he kissed it,breathless,"You act as if they're amazing!"

"They are",he growled,rubbing circles on her waist,"So smooth,so...soft,...so beautiful"

He ran the pad of his finger over nipple,watching as it sprouted into a tight bud.

"Beautiful"

Oh!

Bom!Bom!Bom!Bom!Bom!

Emily turned her head over as Sam stood up,zipping on dark blue jeans.

"Sorry,Em",he sighed,starting to kiss her cheek.

She turned over before he could and snuggled down into the bed,ignoring him.

He gave a half grunt,half sigh and walked out into the hallway and towards the door.

" 'Ey,Samm-eh",a blonde haired woman gurgled,tossing a bottle of beer around.

She gave a strong burp before falling against him,smelling of booze,marijuana and sex.

"Cun't have eh drank with ye middle sis' er,cood ye?",she crimped,falling flat out on th kitchen floor.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a ,I've just been juggling,ideas,surgery and money all at once! LOL! :) I hope you like this chapter although it is short but I like short chapters...okay not really but when I create a chapter it ends at a certain time and the ending and the beginning and the little bit of middle are just tooo good to add even more and more and more middle to make an even longer chapter.**

**Anyway please once again forgive me for Such short chapters but IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!...in the US anyway. XD**

**Hatas make me Famous! **


	9. Sorry bout This

**Hey Guys I am SOOO sorry I haven't Updated in a while but I've been working non-stop on my Sekirei Story,"In the End" and that takes most of my free time but I will be uploaded a chapter in a few days so keep your eye(s) open for I will be working harder on my stories and checking them more thoroughly for mistakes,grammar,spelling,wording etc. Also I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas from me to God Bless you in the coming year with raises,more money etc.**

**Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!**

**Also alot of people deserve a thank you from me so here it is...**

**Clown King of Chaos- for well EVERYTHING**

**W Blankenship- The long reviews,the criticism,the fav. and basically for taking me under ****his wing.**

**Frayner- Who said my other story was awesome and if you're reading this I'm still going to keep watch for a story! 8)**

**Luppalove- For awesomeness and niceness I hope you have a lot of cookies n' candies from Santy Claus!**

**Jawrulez- -sigh- we'd be here all day.**

**One last time I would like to think you for your inspiration,your encouragement,your own stories and just for being cool Stories and being on this site are a great honor but piling schoolwork in the real world and piling work here it's nice to know I have such good friends who I can count on!**

**I hope we have as much fun in 2013 as we did in 2012! :D**


	10. Shattering Phones(Special Preview)

**So yeah!I told you all I would try and update soon so hear it is!If you had a Merry Christmas tell me All about it in a review! Favourite or Alert's are awesome and cool!Fanfiction is welcoming it's fifteenth year so that's good! Say Happy Birthday to Fanfiction! :)**

* * *

**(W) - Wolf ****(H) - Human ****(V) - Vampire (O) - Oc**

**Imprintation**

**Paul Lahote (W) - Marie Uley-C****alvinism (O)**

**Sam Uley (W) - Emily Young (H)**

**Quil Ateara(W) - Claire Young(H)**

**Jacob Black(W) - Magdalena (Maggie) Hansen (O)**

**Seth Clearwater(W) - Reneseme Cullen(V)**

**Embry Call(W)- Leah Clearwater (W)**

**Available **

**Bradly(W)**

**Collin(W)**

**Angel(W)**

**Brad(W)**

**Michael(W)**

**Philip(W)**

* * *

_Mother Is God In the Eyes of A Child_

Maggie gave a groan as she pulled herself from the bed,her hand went to her head as she trip,slightly stumbled and walked into the kitchen catching the phone on it's last eyes focused onto the white floor,red walls of the kitchen and the blue counter-tops.

"Hello?",she asked into the phone,sheepishly.

_"Is this Marie?"_

"No?",Maggie replied,confused,her words sounded like she was asking a question.

_"Beep"_

Maggie stared at the phone wearily.

"Weird Guy",she murmured.

* * *

_"Ring!" "Ring!"_

* * *

Marie pulled the hairbrush through her hair her son making large giggles and screams.

"Mommy,your hair is pretty!",he giggled.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the long stocks into a ponytail,the glow of the overhead light flashing at the red in her hair.

"Hey,Marie!",Maggie said,holding out the home phone to her.

"Hello?",she asked,taking the phone away from Maggie.

"_Hello Gorgeous"_

Marie tossed the phone and watched as it shattered onto the yellow wall and shattering before falling onto the black carpet.

"Marie,what-?",Maggie cried,racing back into the bedroom.

"How'd he find me?",she whispered,interrupting Maggie,"_How did he find me!?"_

"Mommy!",Paul Jr. whispered as his mom repeated the same sentence over and over,the sudden change in behaviour to fast for him to comprehend.

_"Ring!" "Ring!"_

Maggie grabbed Marie's cell and flipped it open.

"_Don't Leave the House!",_a broad voice yelled.

"What?!",Maggie replied confused.

"Bam!" "Bam!" "Bam!"

"What the hell is going on!?",she whispered,racing to the door before it broke.

There rather large brown men bounded in.

"Where's Marie?",one growled.

"Don't growl at her,Paul!",another tall and rather handsome one rumbled.

"Enough,both of you!",the tallest one growled.

"She-She's upstairs!",Marie mumbled.

Two out of the three bounded upstairs.

"Are you okay?",the second tallest one asked.

"Ye-Yes",she replied.

"Sorry 'bout him",he said,holding out his hand.

"Jacob Black"

"Magdalena Hansen",she whispered,holding out her own hand.

It was hot,burning like he'd put it in a fire and not let it out.

"Are-Are you sick?",she asked,hesitant yet curious.

Jacob cocked his head to the side as he stared into her warm chocolate brown eyes before remembering his 106-120 temperature.

"Nope!",he replied,popping the "P".

She smiled shyly at him,oh,where was Marie when you needed her.

* * *

Marie held her son in an iron grip as she repeated it over and over.

_"How had Matthew Hadner found her?"_

Matthew Hadner as her ex-boyfriend and ex-abuser.

"Marie?"

The familiar voice of Paul Lahote made her jump out of her dream reservoir.

"Oh",she whispered,"Oh"

And she started to cry huge gasping sobs.

Paul pulled the boy out her grip and handed him to Sam before picking Marie up and comforting her.

"Shuush",he whispered,lovingly.

"Shuush"

"Don't let him hurt my baby!"

"Don't let him hurt my baby!"

Paul looked at Sam his eyes wide.

* * *

**Sigh I felt guilty so I wrote this speedy quick and decided to post it! :) Sorry for any mistakes it was not read over so o well! :D**

** Please Read And Review!**

**SNEAK PEEK**

* * *

Marie stared at Paul sadly.

"I have to protect my son,he's the most important thing to me now",she informed him.

"Can I-At least Will you allow me to have a relationship with him?"

She bit her lip and stared at him but made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Vulnerability.

The shock sent heat spiralling to her core making her want him.

"I never stopped loving you,Paul",she whispered.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he kissed her...


	11. Sad Stories

**One more Chapter and we''ll have 10 Official Chapters! :) That's 's just really your eyes out because the next chapter is coming immediately fate this I hope every one has had an awesome Christmas because I have and I have chocolate! Whoohoo! ;)**

* * *

**(W) - Wolf ****(H) - Human ****(V) - Vampire (O) - Oc**

**Imprintation**

**Paul Lahote (W) - Marie Uley-C****alvinism (O)**

**Sam Uley (W) - Emily Young (H)**

**Quil Ateara(W) - Claire Young(H)**

**Jacob Black(W) - Magdalena (Maggie) Hansen (O)**

**Seth Clearwater(W) - Reneseme Cullen(V)**

**Embry Call(W)- Leah Clearwater (W)**

**Available **

**Bradly(W)**

**Collin(W)**

**Angel(W)**

**Brad(W)**

**Michael(W)**

**Philip(W)**

* * *

_Mother Is God In the Eyes of A Child_

I stare down at her face,trying to see something,anything that hints she's all right but I come up with a blank.

"P.J.",the girl,Maggie soothed,"Mommy's all right"

"But what's wrong with her?!",the child in her arms cried.

I have no idea who the kid is although I do remember Sam giving me a guilty look as me,Jacob and "P.J." walked to the car.

Sam had gone on ahead to tell Emily to prepare one of the spare bedrooms for Marie and P.J..

No one seemed ready to say the child's name but I didn't focus on that.

"Guys",I announced my eyes watering.

"Paul",she murmured.

"Shush,baby,you past out at the house",I informed her,"You're safe now"

"But Paul Lukas,he knows where I am!",she gasped,her face turning red.

"I won't let him hurt you",Paul soothed.

Marie fell against his chest,her eyes as wide as saucers.

* * *

"Marie!",Emily screamed,running out of the house and toward her.

Marie immediately fell into her motherly embrace,tears running down her cheeks as she continued to cry.

Emily led her into the house and set her down at the table as I took my own place at he right side.

"Come on!",Emily said.

"Let's get them inside",Emily whispered,pulling Marie along with her.

"Take him upstairs",I hear Emily direct Sam her mother instincts taking over.

"Now,Marie,what's going on?",Emily whispered wrapping her arm around Marie's shoulders as she calmed down.

Marie opened her mouth and I listened with rap attention as she explained.

* * *

_Marie drove to the Malden Club in Pennsylvania,hoping her recommendations would land her a spot working here as she went to College._

_Twenty dollars an hour._

_More money was to be made here then at the small Diner two blocks from her house._

_The second she stepped foot into the Club they had met eyes._

_She was immediately intrigued,here was this gorgeous man willing to do anything for her and it shocked her._

_Marie said she had been stupid and believed he loved her when he'd taken her to a back room after spiking her drink._

_The next thing she knew she was on her way to Rosedale Emergency Room._

_Something had caught fire in the kitchen killing a half a dozen people and wounding twenty others._

_A fireman had went to the room where'd he'd found her full of Rohypnol and beer,fainted and gone to La La Land._

_She was tested with a Rape Kit and it was found positive and that it had only been one partner._

_Somehow she had kept it hidden from her college and continued into her final year._

_After that she'd stopped dating and clubs altogether when they'd met somewhere else and he'd found some way to make her agree to a date._

_He'd moved in but after four weeks the abuse started._

_She'd gotten away with her life and took her one month old son with her when she'd met Maggie on a hound bus to Pennsylvania and the two had immediately become friends and the rest was history._

* * *

Emily chewed her lip for a second before walking out of the room ready to burst into tears herself.

Marie stared at Paul sadly.

"I have to protect my son,he's the most important thing to me now",she informed him,she'd failed to protect him once and it was not going to happen again!

"Can I-At least Will you allow me to have a relationship with him?",Paul asked.

She bit her lip and stared at him but made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Vulnerability.

The shock sent heat spiralling to her core making her want him.

"I never stopped loving you,Paul",she whispered.

Tears ran down her cheeks as they kissed,he backed her against the counter.

"There is something I need to-"

"NO!",a woman screamed from deeper inside the house.

"What?"

Marie caught Paul's hand and pulled him into the living room where a tall beautiful Quilete woman was muttering this could not be happening.

"Just in time!",Seth crowed,"Angels just got whipped!"

A hand slapped his head.

"What was that for?",he asked his imprint.

The little girl repeated it again,rolling her eyes.

"Imprint?",Marie asked confused.

The room immediately got quiet.

* * *

** Chapters In One Day I'm on a roll baby! I will be updating more and more because I want to turn my attention to my Sekirei keep reading and reviewing! :) Merry Christmas! 2012/12/25 All of my family has their birthday on a holiday! Weird I know every time I tell people I was born on Oct.31 they're like,"Grab a cross!" LOL! :D I want to change the title of the story if you any ideas PM or put it in a review!**

**_Happy Fifteenth Birthday Fanfiction_  
**

**_Happy Fifteenth Birthday _**

**_To My Mom!_**


	12. Hot and Fur-ious

**Because I was bored I decided to lengthen this chapter! I'm visiting Washington State for Winter Break! While I don't like Twilight I 3 love The Wolfs ha can't help it! LOL!Anyway I hope you all loke (like/love) this chapter, I tried to make it longer.I've been trying to write in POV's then in third Trying new things my New Year Resolution! Although that isn't in action until the 1st so...**

* * *

_Mother Is God In the Eyes of A Child_

**(Marie POV)**

Paul gave a groan,at first I thought it was directed at me but I saw him glaring daggers at Seth.

"Marie!",Maggie yelled embracing me.

"Ya doin' better?",she asked,with one eye closed and a thumbs out.

I nodded.

"Momma!",someone squealed behind me.

I turned around and scooped my son into my arms,relishing in the fell of his warm body against mine,forgetting for a second my curious question.

Wait,_warm?_

Placing him on the floor I checked his forehead,frowning.

"Sweetie,do you feel sick?",I questioned.

"Nuh-huh!",he replied,cocking his head to the side.

"Angel!",he screeched,bounding at the girl.

Angel's look of surprise made everyone chuckle.

"What's up?",Paul asked as I moved to his side.

I shook my head slightly aggravated at this mystery.

First, that Heat,what was going on.

I did not notice it at the time but I started to shake slightly.

When a groan sounded from upstairs,echoing of the walls.

"Who?",I asked,confused.

"Emily?",Paul asked,obviously confused too.

He told me later that he had not yet caught a hold of her scent when she started down the stairs but he did when she was in the hallway which is why his face suddenly went white.

A loud thump came from the room as a person I thought I'd never see again walked out into the kitchen.

"Damn,headache!",Annie growled.

That was when I noticed I was starting to shake,all my anger.

From my dad's disappearance,to the lies about my birth,from all the Times those men had betrayed me for my sister,all of the aggravation from college,and all of the sadness of Paul's betrayal and it was too much-

**(Paul POV)**

"Paul!",Jacob yelled,shielding Maggie.

Suddenly all of the Wolves were grabbing their imprints and hiding them while I dragged Marie outside as her shaking continue and we both blew at the same time.

**(Maggie POV)**

I let out a heart etching scream.

A grayish-yellow wolf and a pure white wolf with a bit of grey in it's fur took the place of my best friend and Paul.I watched as they wrestled and spurred on the ground,biting and scratching at one another.

"What-Jacob what is going on?",I whispered,just as two wolves walked out of the large ebony forest.

A black wolf was flanked by two more wolves with black and grey fur and a wolf with brown fur.

The black wolf gave a rough growl as it watched the two struggle on the ground for a second before the blackish-yellow one admitted defeat and was placed roughly on the ground by the white one.

The black one gave a loud,long howl that Jacob seemed to understand.

"Come on,Maggie",Emily said,pulling on my arm.

But I resisted and only clenched my right hand even tighter on Jacob's arm and waist.

The feeling might had been no more of a pin prick to him but I watched as he gave the black wolf a pleading look,before turning back to me and pulling me against his warm chest.

The wolf seemed to nod and I only stopped and waited and watched as they surrounded my best friends naked body,my heart beat thumping and rolling in my chest,all the while I was screaming in my head.

_"This isn't real!"_

* * *

**Drama! ;) My brother co editor this chapter with me because he was trying to be nice I guess?But anyway I hope you liked this chapter and will review because I do like those and will read the next Chapter! :) I hope you all like that I made her into a wolf although I'm not sure if I should have Marie imprint on you think I should or think it's a good idea please leave it in a review because I like the word of the people! :D**

* * *

**~Preview~**

I pulled off of Paul as quickly as I could,as he started to roll up our eyes met.

_It's not like love at first sight, 's more like gravity moves suddenly It's not the Earth holding you there /He does._

The Earth,_he _was holding me gravity but him.

Paul stared at me,a wolfish grin on his face as he put his head on top of my neck,holding me against his chest.

My paws padded at the soft ground as I got used to the russet feel of it between my toes.

"_It will get easier"_,He mumbled in my head.

The others had left us to our own devices and had gone of with their did not help when the one you'd been trying for years to hide from could see all of your struggles and all of your pain.

_"That's the downside to all of this",_Paul mumbled in her head.

* * *

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	13. The End

**Dear,**

**Readers,Reviewers,Alerters,Favoriters,Go Getters And Mother fuckers etc.**

** I will not be uploading "No Matter How..." Anymore due to the fact that the Fanfiction people's are erasing all "M" Rated Stories.**

**I wont be getting an account on Adult Fanfiction whatever although I'll probably get one just for the Hell of it**

**Thank you "Guest" for the comments and for calling my a "Bunny" ? Please check into a mental is FANFICTION sweetie so here we go- Kiss my as s and get off my story yah Damn ass-wipe oh and plz if you have a problemo with my story then...- sigh- you're not worth it. anyway I had three things of smores! :) YEAH! and a whole lot of ice cream.:) I like ice cream...anyway plz review if ya gonna hate ya gonna hate but if u hate the story THAT much then DON'T READ! **

**This is a test of the Emergency Broadcasting System!**

**Anyway thanks bunches and bunches for the reviews faves etc. you have all been great! :-D**

** Please if you are a Sekirei Fan plz check out My story-"In the End" or a .Harry Potter Fan plz check out my Ginny x Harry One shot and I think that's it.**

**I will post another chapter whenever I receive other news that I can**

** Thank you for everything! :)**

**P.S.**

**Thanks to my Constant Reviewers-Luppalove and Frayner and momoxvoltori**


End file.
